yo quiero el mesero de rosa
by yurica-mayura
Summary: Para quienes les guste el café como a mi Yuki quien es extrañamente atraído por el según dicen muchos delicioso aroma de este liquido yurica: perdón, es que a mi no me gusta para nada, pero el fic ya esta espero les guste ver a mi Shu de meserito


**Yo quiero… el mesero de rosa**

En una noche como cualquier otra, el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, salía a su paseo nocturno por el parque para despejar la mente y tener inspiración de algún sitio

_**(Es un día común y corriente  
el día en que me salí a caminar  
entre la gente sin saber lo que el destino  
me estaba preparando una sorpresa  
ya me estaba esperando) **_

Cuando pensaba regresar y dejar la marcha un extraño y delicioso olor en el aire lo llamaba, un delicioso aroma a café, olía tan bien que decidió pasar y tomar solo una copa

- Yuki: Mnn! Huele delicioso

_**(poco después pase por donde sirven café  
como no tenia mas que hacer  
pase, pase pregunte  
que si que si pa' este flaco  
había una mesa y fue así que atendió esa belleza) **_

Cuando ingreso al lugar tomo asiento, miraba hacia fuera cuando la voz de una hermosa "joven" que lo llamaba

- Shu: Disculpe….-con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.-…puedo ayudarle

Shu vestía un pantalón fino y largo y negro detrás de un delantal blanco a medio cuerpo atado a la cintura y una camisa de igual color, de mangas corta recogida en dobleces hasta los codos

Al voltear y ver el rostro tan hermoso de aquella chica, totalmente pasmado sin decir una palabra se había quedado; se había… enamorado a primera vista de esa ¡¡"chiquilla"!! Y su cara angelical Había quedado mudo por el momento tan tenso y maravilloso, no sabia que decir

_**(No imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sentí) **_

- Shu: Será mejor volver cuando se decida.- comentó con aquel mismo rostro calido y la tierna sonrisa

- Yuki: ¡¡NO!! Espera… yo… yo… quisiera una taza de café por favor

- Shu: ^ ^ claro, un momento por favor

- Yuki: Si *recupera la cordura idiota eres Yuki Eiri, no puedes hacer imbecilidades como ese estúpido grito*.-volvió a su usual personalidad, pero aun muy interesado en aquella persona; Shu volvió con la bebida

- Shu: Aquí tiene, que lo disfrute.-se daba la vuelta cuando…

- Yuki: Espera, porque no te quedas

- Shu: ¡¿Ah?!... yo… p-pues---

- Yuki: Vamos, no hay nadie más a quien atender, y supongo que ya cerraran, porque no acompañas a tu ultimo cliente del día

- Shu: .-Shu, sonrió nuevamente.-bueno… supongo que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, solo espere un segundo En el mostrador su amigo Hiro hacia los últimos arreglos para cerrar

- Hiro: Oye Shu ese no e s el chico al que tú….- Shuichi puso cara tímida, un sutil rubor en su rostro y apretando débilmente los labios, bajo la cabeza y asintió

- Shu: Crees que podrías esperar un poco… se que ya habíamos cerrado pero…

- Hiro: Ya veo, si ese es el caso, entonces mejor los dejo solos.-el pequeño se ruborizo un poco más

- Shu: Pero que dices Hiro.- y así lo hizo, termino lo que asía y se despidió de Shu, ¡y ya que! Del inesperado cliente

- Hiro: Cuídate Shu y usted señor el café es especialmente hecho por el pequeño y la primera vez que lo hace

Yuki se extraño un poco por lo de pequeño, pero no le dio importancia Quedaron a solas en el hermoso lugar, Shu se sentó frente a él pero no decía una palabra, solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y poner sus manos en las piernas mientras jugaba tensamente con sus manos

_**((Yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel) **_

- Yuki: Así que los has hecho tú, y para ser la primera vez te a quedado delicioso

- Shu: ^///^ gracias

- Yuki: Aun no me has dicho tu nombre

- Shu: .-sonrió.-pero tú tampoco lo has hecho- Yuki: .-sonrió igual.- es cierto… mi nombre es… Yuki Eiri

- Shu: .-puso su mirada en la mesa -.L-lose, vivo junto a ti

- Yuki: Oh, vaya… y puedo saber como es que no te había visto y como es que si lo has hecho tu.-decía curioso e intrigado, con una voz algo sensual

- Shu: Shuichi

- Yuki: Ah?

- Shu: Así me llamo, Shindou Shuichi

- Yuki: Bien Shuichi, me dices como es que ya me conocías

- Shu: Bueno, en realidad es que siempre te veía caminar en el, Parque… una noche, cuando volvía a mi casa vi cuando abrías la puerta del apartamento junto al mío… y pues… además de eso, no es muy difícil saberme tu nombre teniendo en cuenta que eres el escritor más nombrado en todos lados.- dijo algo apenado

- Yuki: Vaya, pues ya que sabes tanto de mi, no es justo que yo no sepa nada de ti no crees… porque no me dices como es que tu jefe deja a una chica tan preciosa sola a estas horas

- Shu: ^^ jalaj.-sonrió tímidamente.-hay dos problemas con tu conclusión… una…soy chico….-esto no le importo, no sabia porque y no podía explicarlo, pero de cierta forma le agradaba mejor así.-…y dos… no trabajo aquí, la verdad es que soy el dueño

Eso si que lo sorprendió un poco pues se veía un poco joven para eso

- Yuki: Eso explica porque te ha llamado pequeño aquel muchacho pero… si eres el dueño de este lugar, que haces que haces vestido así

- Shu: La verdad, es que son los nuevos uniformes, legaron hoy y los vi tan monos que quise ver como se veían puestos

- Yuki: Pero el café y tú atendiéndome

- Shu: Pues… es que el café lo hice para mi amigo, los empleados se habían ido y lo he tenido que hacer yo, y la verdad es que ya habíamos cerrado pero hemos olvidado cerrar la puerta principal, por eso has podido entrar y quede a atenderte… pues… porque… yoo… tuu…

- Yuki: Porque yo te gusto… verdad.- Shu se puso totalmente rojo - Shu: Ah!... yo… yo….- agacho su rostro

_**(No imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarlo lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verlo sentí)**_

Yuki se paro y fue Asia él parándose a su lado, tomo su mentón haciendo que lo viera, se inclino un poco y lo beso tiernamente; un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Se separo un poco para mirar sus ojos, ambos sentían sus respiraciones

- Yuki: Dime, ¿desde cuando sientes eso por mí?

- Shu: Desde, desde la primera vez que te vi

_**((Yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel**_

_**oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel) **_

Volvieron a unir sus labios, igual a la primera vez con una pequeña diferencia… este era más ardiente y deseoso que el anterior

- Yuki: Anda… vamos.-dijo al separarse nuevamente ofreciéndole su mano

- Shu: A-adonde.-pregunto tímidamente

- Yuki: A casa.- Shu sonrió y asintió alegre con su cabeza

En la mañana siguiente, el rubio despertó extrañamente feliz, como hace tiempo o nunca lo sido… "¿_cual era la diferencia a los demás días y porque se sentía diferente y completo?"_ rondaba en su cabeza, hasta que la persona a su lado se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo recostando la cabeza en su pecho esbelto y desnudo

_**(Al otro día sucedió lo siguiente  
desperté temprano me sentí diferente  
no supe la razón de esa mañana tan bella  
hasta que vi que amanecía con él ya)**_

Aun dormía, su cara se asemejaba a un ángel o aun más hermoso, se removió un poco y abrió los ojos… encontrando aquellos ojos dorados admirándole e hizo que se sonrojara, cerro sus ojos y sonrió contento abrazando con mayor ímpetu el cuerpo del mayor

_**((Yo quiero) tus ojos  
(yo quiero) tus caderas  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita y tus besos también  
yo quiero contigo morena te lo pido  
yo quiero contigo  
yo quiero contigo morena te lo pido  
yo quiero contigo)**_

Yuki: Quédate conmigo…

- Shu: Estoy contigo…

- Yuki: Para siempre Shu sintió todo su cuerpo llenarse de alegría, tanto que sentía su pecho rebosar de aquel sentimiento, aunque de cierta mera se acababan de conocer… lo amaba… se amaban

- Shu: ó calidamente.- por siempre

Y sellaron aquel momento tan hermoso con un tierno beso y volvían a unirse en un fuerte abrazo

_**Fin **_

**Yuyus:** T_T T.T T^T

Yaaa!! es el fin más decente que pudimos imaginarnos no nos regañen vale?! No se a ustedes pero siempre he pensado que un final feliz no es un final, siempre queda la intriga de que paso después… si se casaron, tuvieron hijos?! O si terminan abrazados que-pa-so después?!! Por eso creo que un verdadero final seria que ambos murieran jajajaj peeero, prefiero ver uno feliz verdad, yo me imagino lo demás verdad chics

- **Yurica:** Shaaa!! ¿Que les pareció he?! ¿He?! Es el primero que termino tengamos en cuenta que es un one-shot

- **Yurevil: **cada día estas más loca ¬¬U

- **Yurangel: **no me la regañes que la niña se inspiro

- **Yuki: **en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, porque no se ponen a actualizar los demás fics trío de idiotas, soy un muy respetado escritor, no puedo seguir perdiendo mí tiempo actuando para ustedes… inútiles

- **Yurevil: ¬¬ **solo por eso retrasare más tu lemon en "_amantes de oferta al 2x1"_

- **Yurangel: **u_u*y yo te are sufrir en"_yo… el perdedor"… _ya no te doy tu parte feliz

- **Yuki: **¿nani?!o_OU

**Yurica: **A mi ni me mires… yo solo las cree, bien chic es un placer es el primer fic que publico aquí espero les guste y me den una muy linda bienvenida aquí

**Por si quieren, aquí les dejamos la canción original**

0o0o0o0o0o **yo quiero by Camila** o0o0o0o0o0

_**Es un día común y corriente  
el día en que me salí a caminar  
entre la gente sin saber lo que el destino  
me estaba preparando una sorpresa  
ya me estaba esperando  
poco después pase por donde sirven café  
como no tenia mas que hacer  
pase, pase pregunte  
que si que si pa' este flaco  
había una mesa y fue así que atendió esa belleza  
no imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sentí  
(yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame, dame tu miel  
oh oh wo oh oh wo oh  
1 2 3 4  
oh oh wo oh oh wo oh  
( Camila )  
Al otro día sucedió lo siguiente  
desperté temprano me sentí diferente  
no supe la razón de esa mañana tan bella  
hasta que vi que amanecía con ella  
no imaginaba nada mas  
de llevarla lejos de aquí  
te juro que yo no podía siquiera hablar  
del amor que al verla sent(yo quiero) tus besos  
(yo quiero) tus encantos  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita dame dame tu miel  
(yo quiero) tus ojos  
(yo quiero) tus caderas  
(yo quiero) tu piel  
oh mamacita y tus besos también  
yo quiero contigo morena te lo pido  
yo quiero contigo  
yo quiero contigo morena te lo pido  
yo quiero contigo  
oh oh wo oh wo oh  
1 2 3 4  
oh oh wo oh wo oh  
ohhhh yeah yeah yeah ! **_


End file.
